


winter wonderland

by zuzoelle



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Affection, Anxious Reader, Boyfriend Seonghwa, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Winter, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzoelle/pseuds/zuzoelle
Summary: Just a peaceful and comforting date with your loving boyfriend Seonghwa on a snowy winter evening.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 6





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii♡ It's my first post here and I'm not really sure how it's gonna turn out. Hope it will bring you some comfort and warmth.  
> (Please keep in mind that english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes)

We all know those kind of days when everything just goes wrong and feels totally upsetting. An argument with our best friend, college stuff or some family issues going on. Anxiety is building up inside of us all the time leaving us exhausted and empty at the end of the day. Today was one of these days. And there was only one person in this world who could fix everything, make you actually feel better and calm you down with only his presence.

And his name was Park Seonghwa.

After your last class had finished you left the university building stepping out into a winter wonderland. The cold winter air stung your cheeks so you pulled your scarf up closer to your face. You looked around and noticed a white blanket of snow covering the streets, naked trees and other buildings. Everything glistened, as if a fairy had sprinkled her dust over the entire world. 

Your boots were crunching through the powdered snow as you walked through the white alleys. It had begun to snow again. Fluttering snowflakes were falling soundlessly from the sky. Some of them landed softly on your nose and eyelashes. Suddenly everything felt so quiet and peaceful. This silent coldness was comforting in its own special way. Especially on such winter evenings. 

And then you sighed surprised with a small smile as you came out of the alley and saw your boyfriend Seonghwa by the bridge near the park. He stood there wrapped tight in his fuzzy teddy jacket, two white cups in his hands.

"Hwa.." He immediately turned around to face you with the most heart melting smile. As soon as he did you buried yourself in his arms.

"So you got my text" you mumbled nuzzling your face into his warm jacket and inhaling the pleasant smell of his sweet perfume and vanilla. The smell of him. Nothing could compare with this. The comforting feeling of his strong arms wrapped around you, hiding and protecting you from the big evil world. Making all your worries and anxiety fade away at the spot.

"Of course, I just couldn't text you back, my phone died after I had read the message. So I waited here for you" he said softly. "And bought us something warm and delicious in the meantime." He placed a kiss at the top of your head.

"Really? What is it? Coffee?" you asked with a smile finally letting go of him and looking at the cups in his hands with curiosity.

"Something even better. _Hot chocolate_."

"Oh my!" You gasped and rubbed your cold hands together in excitement. Your boyfriend handed you one of the cups which pleasantly warmed your hands, making you shiver. 

The bridge leaded the both of you into the park for a walk.

It's dark now and the snow is still falling. The park is covered in the thick blanket of snow, footsteps and paw prints all around the ground. The branches of the trees are bowing with the heavy load they're carrying. Each lamp post is crowned with a white nightcap, snowflakes dancing in their light. 

Your boyfriend took your free hand and stuffed it into his warm jacket pocket. You intertwined your fingers with his as he gently squeezed your hand. 

The two of you walked around in complete silence enjoying each other's company and closeness, admiring the winter scenery and drinking your delicious hot chocolate which warmed both of you inside.

He was perfect. He always knew you so well and what you needed the most in every specific situations. He knew exactly how to take care of you, how to comfort you and how to make you genuinely happy. Practically, you two have never fought. Because he was always doing everything right. Even when there were those small arguments sometimes, like in every other relationships, you two couldn't stay mad at each other for too long, it was impossible. Usually, you apologized to each other on the same day ending up wrapped in each other's arms cuddling in front of the TV (barely paying attention to the movie though). Even when you were struggling with your personal issues and you took out all your anger on him, he has never made you feel bad about it. Instead he was always there to comfort you. 

You loved him so much. And he loved you too. You never doubted it. 

High above you, you could already see a beautiful winter full moon and the first stars shining brightly. 

"Beautiful.." you sighed looking at the sky. Seonghwa smiled and cupped your cheeks with his both hands. He stroked them gently before giving you a peck on the nose, rosy from the icy winter air.

"Let's go back now, you're freezing" he cooed softly, snowflakes gently landing on his black hair. His dark eyes locked with yours, staring at you lovingly while his eyebrows creased a little bit in worry. He looked so beautiful in all this winter scenery, just like a prince from some fairytale. And he was right of course, as always. You were slowly freezing, your fingers and toes numb now. Hot chocolate finished and already forgotten, empty cups left in the park trash can about a half hour ago.   
"Just a little bit" you smiled but your teeth unintentionally chattered from cold when you let out these words. Seonghwa pulled you closer to his embrace, his hands rubbing up and down your arms. You snuggled your face in his chest, closing your eyes in comfort. 

Not so long after that he walked you to your apartment. Usually he would leave this building the next morning but in this case he knew you might need some space or alone time. Even if not, he would always let you decide.

"Sweet dreams, love" he said quietly, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. You could feel yourself melting under his caring touch. Park Seonghwa made your heart flutter even with the smallest gestures. 

"Stay with me tonight, please?" 

You were really desperate for those night cuddles and his sweet kisses to sleep tonight. 

"Always." 


End file.
